


First day in Paris

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody made it back to Paris but will Richie remember what happened at the Race track?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day in Paris

First day in Paris

 

               Everyone grabbed their bags out of the back of the cab, and then walked the plank onto the barge. Duncan opened the door to find everything just as he’d left it.

                “Home sweet home.” Duncan announced as he put his bags down. He headed to the kitchen. Diana put her bags next to his. 

                “Thank the Gods” she said as she collapsed onto the couch. Methos sat next to her and she curled up into his arms.  

                “Any chance I could get…” But before Methos could finish Duncan placed a beer in his hand. “Nice to see I’ve finally got you trained. Thanks.” Methos joked and saluted with his beer.

                “I’m guessing by the look of everyone take out is in order.” Amanda reasoned “So pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese.” Duncan and Methos stated together

                “Works for me.” Richie said as he watched Diana from the chair next to the couch “I think Diana may sleep through dinner.”

                “She has problems with jet lag as soon as she stops she’s out for hours.” Methos said as he pulled her closer. “With everything she’s been through for the last week I’m amazed she could walk off the plane.” Richie remarked

                “Look who’s talking.” Amanda said as she messed with his hair. “Food should be here shortly.”

                “Great I’m starved.” Richie said as he picked up his backpack He took it over to the dresser and opened the drawer he usually used when he stayed at the barge. When he opened it instead of being empty it had some of his stuff, a picture album, his wallet, the necklace he use to wear when Tessa was still alive, and a set of keys. He picked the keys up and turned to Mac “I don’t suppose…”

                “Yeah, it’s in my storage warehouse we’ll go pick it up tomorrow. I haven’t started it in about three months but it ran fine last time I did.” Duncan said not looking up to meet Richie’s eyes.

                “Thanks Mac.” Richie pulled his wallet out and put it in his back pocket keys went in the front and he unpacked what little clothing he had in his pack. “There now it feels like I’m home.”

                Duncan went to the bathroom. When he came out a little while later Amanda could tell he had been crying. A knock on the door gave Duncan something to do. He went and paid for the food and brought it in.

                Duncan and Richie put the food on the kitchen counters pulled plates down for everyone. Duncan made a plate for Methos since Diana was sound asleep.

                “So what happens now?” Richie asked as he shoveled a fork full of food in his mouth.

                “Well a few days rest. We need to take you shopping and then you and Diana start training.” Duncan stated

                “But I already…” Richie started 

                “I know but I need to make sure your reflexes are alright and Diana will need someone to work out with.” Duncan explained

                “Alright but Mac where’s everyone going to stay.” Richie asked 

                Methos was watching the two men just content to have everyone together. Duncan sat thinking about it for a moment “The couch is a pull out so Richie you take the couch. Methos you and Diana can keep Richie’s old room and Amanda and I can take my bed.”

                “Sounds like a plan.” Methos stated. Everyone ate in relative silence letting the fact that it was all over and they were all safe and home sink in. When they were finished eating Duncan cleaned up with Richie’s help. Methos noticed how Richie was staying close to Duncan Methos didn’t think Richie was doing it intentionally, but he was glad it would make everything easier later. Amanda decided she needed a shower and Methos roused Diana just long enough to go to their room.

Richie put the last of the containers in the trash. “Mac?” Richie needed to know something but this was really the first time they had been alone.

                “Yeah Rich.” Duncan replied automatically 

                “I talked to Methos for a while in London but he didn’t really tell me what happened. I’m getting the feeling that everyone’s is keeping something from me. What happened and why can’t I remember the last two years of my life?” Richie asked he had walked over to Duncan just standing in front of him feeling lost.

                Duncan stayed silent for a few minutes trying to figure out what to tell him. “You remember Ariman?” Duncan asked

                “Yeah. The demon right?” Richie replied

                “He’s gone. I defeated him but before I did you were killed at the racetrack. That’s why your memories only go up to that night. You have been dead for the last two years.” Duncan was talking slowly trying to make sure he didn’t do or say something that would ruin what he and Richie had.

                “So what someone kept me dead how?” Richie asked clearly confused.

                Methos was listening to the conversation and decided now was not the time for it. Everything was to fragile right now so he went back into the living room. “McLeod can I talk to you for a moment, it’s about Diana.” He lied Duncan nodded glad to have the distraction.

                “Richie can we talk about this another time?” Duncan asked

                “Sure it can wait.” Richie stated disappointment and relief crossing his face.

                “Come on Highlander walk with me.” Methos said as he walked to the stairs.

                “Get some rest Rich.” Duncan said patting him on the shoulder as he walked by

                “Yeah, night Mac.” Richie replied

                Duncan walked up on deck and walked up next to Methos “Thanks.” Duncan offered

                “No problem. It’s not time to have that talk yet.” Methos said

                “So did you really need to talk to me or was it just to recue me?” Duncan asked

                “I don’t rescue anyone but no Diana will be fine.” Methos stated with a smirk.  “She’s sound asleep actually.”

                “So how should I handle Rich? I mean we can’t keep him in the dark for long. He’s a smart kid he already thinks we’re keeping something from him and he won’t thank us for it no matter how good our intentions are.” Duncan said

                “Then we tell him but let it be me and Diana. The two of them seem to have bonded and he trusts her completely. When she explains it all to him and he’s had a chance to vent without you around. It will all go a lot smoother.” Methos explained

                “But he would want to hear it from me.” Duncan countered 

                “And he will. The confession, the apology and everything that goes with it, but let us lessen the blow. You don’t do gentle well Mac.” Methos replied with a smirk.   

                “Alright, tomorrow then.” Duncan conceded as he looked across the river. Methos moved to go back down “Adam.” Methos paused and looked over at Duncan. “Thanks.”

                “Anytime Duncan. It’s what family is for.” Methos answered and went back inside. 

Duncan stood there stunned for a moment. “Family?” A grin formed on his lips “I guess so.” And he went back inside a lot happier knowing that everything would work out just fine.  

***  

The next morning Methos woke up early and watched Diana sleep for a few minutes before waking her. “Diana time to get up. We have a long day ahead of us.” 

“Hmm, what time is it?” Diana mumbled she didn't even bother opening her eyes yet.

“Too early, but I’m afraid we have to sit down with Richie and tell him everything that happened up to his death.” Methos explained

“Did he start to remember?” Diana asked completely awake now.

“No, but he’s asking all the right questions. I know how Mac is he’ll say or do the wrong thing and then he and Rich won’t talk to each other for months.” Methos answered “We need to keep them together with you being new to the game and Richie whole again. This is new territory and we need to keep everyone close for at least a while.” Methos was obviously still shaken by the memory of Diana’s death and resurrection.

“ I’m feeling wide awake now and I don’t think it a good idea for you to tell him either. Richie needs to hear this from someone that wasn’t there that way he won’t lash out and he can feel safe while he works through all his emotions.” Diana began “I just happen to fit the bill so you stay here and in less you hear me scream your name stay in here.”

“Diana, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. He could get violent.” Methos warned 

“Then you will be here to intervene, but I don’t think he’ll hurt me now some of Mac’s antiques…” Diana joked. She pulled Methos close and kissed him. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I’m right here if you need me for anything.” He said as he let Diana get up.

“Be back in a bit with breakfast.” She stated as she put her robe over pajamas.

***  

Richie was laying on the pull out couch wide awake. He couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened. He watched as the door to his old room opened and Diana came out quietly closing the door behind her. She turned and seen Richie watching her.

“Good morning.” She said cheerfully.

“Morning. I would have thought you would be sleeping in.” Richie responded

“Well usually I would but Methos wanted croissants for breakfast and I thought I would walk up to the bakery. Care to join me?” She asked 

“Sure some fresh air sounds good.” Richie said as he got up to change. Diana rummaged around in her luggage and found a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She changed quickly then went over and pulled Methos’ pistol out of his coat and put it into the pocket of her light jacket. As she pulled her jacket on Richie came out of the bathroom ready to go.

Diana looked over at Duncan’s bed Amanda and Mac were still fast asleep. She smiled as she moved over to Richie. “Shh, we have to be really quiet or we won’t make it off the barge.” She whispered mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Richie snickered “So we’re sneaking out?”

“Only if you’re game.” She challenged  

“Come on.” Richie said grabbing her hand and they quietly left the barge.

It took Methos a few minutes to figure out that Diana and Richie were leaving. By the time he went to find them they were long gone.

***   

Diana stopped running in front of an old church. Richie was bent over taking large gulps of air.

“Apparently I’m out of shape.” Richie stated.

Diana laughed “Yeah well Methos makes me run at least four times a week.” She stated as she looked up at the old church.

“This was Darius’ church.” Richie answered the unasked question. “He was pretty cool for a priest. Mac took his death pretty hard.”

Diana looked over at him seeing that Mac wasn’t the only one to take the loss hard. “The Darius? Methos talked about him he even let me read a few of his diaries. He was quiet a man.” Diana stated

“Come on I’ll show you around.” Richie offered as he took her hand. They walked around the garden and Richie showed her all the flowers and herbs explaining how they came to be there and what they were used for. Richie told her that he would come to the church a lot on his own and Darius would teach him stuff or just talk about things.

They finally went inside and sat down in a set of chairs.

“You didn’t need croissants did you?” Richie asked quietly.

“No, but if I don’t bring back a peace offering to Methos he is liable to take both our heads.” She joked

“So do you know what happened to me?” Richie asked

“Yes or at least I know everything the others know.” She stated as she took both his hands into hers. “First you have to promise to let me explain what happened before you get upset. Let me tell the whole story alright.”

Richie took a deep breath “I’m not going to like this am I? Just tell me it wasn’t Mac or Methos.”

Diana looked down at their hands then back up into his eyes. “Arimon used Mac to kill you. Mac was being attacked by Arimon from all sides and Mac was fighting him. Arimon knew exactly how to manipulate Mac. He used delusions they kept changing first Horton then Kronos and finally you. Apparently you walked in while all of this happened and Mac took your head. Your quickening refused to settle and Mac has been sick with grief over it. He gave up his sword for a long time. Methos watched over him as much as he could. Mac even asked Methos to take his head right after it happened but Methos refused.”

“So the demon used Mac to kill me? Why?” Richie asked in a choked voice

“Because you were the most important thing in Mac’s life. Arimon thought that without you Mac would be easy to defeat.” She answered

“So he searched for a way to bring me back?” Richie asked trying to make sense of it all.

“Yeah, that’s how I met him. We were both after the same artifact. He would have done anything to bring you back including giving up his own life. He loves you that much. Don’t you ever doubt that.” Diana answered. At this point they both had tears running down their faces.

“But Mac beat this thing right? I mean it can’t use me against him again right?” Richie asked

“No, this thing can’t hurt either of you again or at least not for the next 1000 years. If I understand everything correctly.” Diana pulled Richie into her arms and let him cry.

After a while Richie pulled himself together. “I’ll let Mac know everything is alright when we get back.” Richie assured her.

“Good now we need to get some breakfast.’ Diana said as she moved to get up. “Or Methos will kill us both.

“Methos is a lucky guy.” Richie stated as he took her hand. ‘Come on I’ll show you Methos’ favorite bakery." Richie said as they left the church grounds.

***  

Methos was pacing the barge grumbling to himself in a language long dead.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so worried.” Amanda whispered to Duncan

“Richie would never hurt a woman.” Duncan stated “But I’m fairly sure I’m not safe.”

“Diana is a big girl. I’ve watched the way she handles you and Methos. She won’t bring him back until she knows he won’t go after you.” Amanda reassured him.

“Yeah well I deserve whatever he throws at me.” Duncan replied

Methos turned on the two of them. “You don’t get it! The two of them left without any weapons. Richie didn’t take a sword and Diana’s gun and dagger are still in the bedroom!”

Duncan looked over at the coat rack and sure enough Richie’s jacket was still there. “Why didn’t you tell me that to begin with? Amanda you follow the river and I’ll check Darius’ church. Richie was always comfortable there. Methos you can start…” Duncan stopped as he felt immortal presence wash over his senses.

“I’m going to strangle them both!” Methos barked as he ran up the steps.

*** 

Richie watched as a furious Methos emerged out of the barge. “I don’t think breakfast is going to fix this.” Richie said to Diana.

“Relax, I’ll take care of Methos you go and talk to Duncan.” Diana told him then walked up the plank.

“Where the bloody hell have the two of you been!” Methos exclaimed

“We went to Darius’ church and talked for a while, and then we went to Silvia’s Bakery. We got all of Adam Pierson’s favorite foods and Silvia said you had better visit her before you leave Paris.” She stated and held up a large paper bag filled to the brim with goodies.

“You went out unarmed! What were you thinking?” He asked refusing to be swayed by the smell of fresh backed sweet breads.

Diana produced Methos’ pistol and an extra clip. “I didn’t want you to know what I was up to.” She stated smugly.

Methos smirked as he took the bag out of her hands. “Just promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise I won’t sneak out anytime soon. And I will always go out armed.” Diana said then kissed him. “We might want to eat up here. Duncan and Richie need to talk.” She stated and led Methos to the front of the barge.

***  

Duncan watched anxiously as Richie walked down the stairs. Amanda looked Richie over and decided it was safe to leave the two of them alone. She walked over to Richie and laced her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

“The two of you better play nice.” She whispered into his ear then she kissed him on the check. “We will be just outside if you need us.” And she went up on deck.

“Rich I…”  “Mac I…” They both started at the same time. “You start Rich, I’ll listen.” Duncan conceded and then sat down on the couch.

Richie sat down across from him. “Is there something wrong with me?” Richie asked as he fidgeted.

“God no! I couldn’t ask for a better student or friend.” Mac exclaimed at the unexpected question.

“Then why do you always seem to come after my head?” Richie countered.

“I don’t know maybe it’s because when I… lose myself to darkness it wants to take my most cherished things away from me.” He answered hoarsely. Duncan kneeled in front of Richie. “You mean the world to me Rich. I know I don’t show it well but I want you to survive. You are the closest thing I have to a son I guess I just… I don’t know why I come after you. You have always been there through everything you always believe in me. I couldn’t live with myself after I… after I took your head. I could feel you rattling around inside me and occasionally you would emerge and take over for a few moments. It was becoming more frequent. If the ritual had not worked I had decided the next time you emerged I was going to let you take over for good.” Duncan confided.

“I…I’m speechless. I just… Wow emotional overload.” Richie joked through tears that were falling freely now. “I wouldn’t have wanted to come back that way. I mean come on Mac you are a trouble magnet and I’m not good enough to take on that kind of trouble. So let’s just say everything is forgiven and stop all this mushy stuff. Besides if we don’t hurry up Methos is going to eat all the stuff we got for breakfast.” Richie stated as he stood up wiping away the tears. Duncan stood as well putting is arm around Richie’s shoulders.

Glad to see some things never change. Go on up I’ll be there in a few moments.” Duncan said and Richie hurried up the stairs. 

***  

Methos looked over and watched as Richie emerged.

“I’m assuming Duncan still has his head.” Methos teased as he reached for another croissant.

“Yeah, he’ll be up later. I’m starved tell me there’s still some of those cheese blitz things.” Richie said as he settled down next to Diana.

Diana took one off her napkin. “Here I promised I’d save you one. You owe me Methos has tried stealing it three times already.” Diana teased as she handed it over.

“I see how you are keeping the best stuff for Richie. Should I be jealous?” Methos teased as he pulled Diana back against him and kisses her neck.

“If this is the way you get absolutely.” She teased back enjoying his attention.

“Hey some of us are trying to eat.” Richie teased.

Amanda was sitting back watching and enjoying the playfulness of her friends.  

Duncan came up and sat down next to Amanda taking her Danish off her napkin. “Hey! Get your own.” She said and hit his arm.

“But yours look so much better.” Duncan said with a grin. “After breakfast I want to start training Diana and checking Richie’s skills. For the time being I don’t want either of you going anywhere without one of us with you.”

“Mac I can take care of myself.” Richie objected

“I know you can Rich. Just humor me for a little while alright?” Duncan countered.

“I agree for the moment it will be easier to keep you both safe if you are together.” Methos said “And I would feel better if Diana isn’t left alone if I have to leave for a little while.”

“Alright I don’t go anywhere without one of you guys.” Richie conceded. 

“So it’s all settled now let’s finished lunch because I want to learn how to use a sword. This should be fun.” Diana stated happily.

    

 

   

  

    

  


End file.
